


Indigo and Scarlet

by Purple_Space_Cats



Series: Dragons in space [1]
Category: Flight Rising, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Kolivan (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith is a Wildclaw, Kolivan is a Ridgeback, Shiro is an Imperial, Still follows the canon plot though, Texas is a Pearlcatcher, The Galra are Ridgebacks or Wildclaws or Nocturnes, Voltron AU where everyone are dragons from Flight Rising, broganes, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: The way Kolivan looked at him told him this was abadidea, but Keith could care less. “You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”“How? I’ll do it!” Keith agreed immediately, taking several quick steps forward. He didn’t turn back to look at Shiro. He didn’t want to see his face.“The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the Blade, and its’ secrets will be revealed.”“Survive?” Shiro stepped in again, leaning forward to gently butt his muzzle up against one of Keith’s wings. “Keith, this is crazy. If they’re not going to help us, let’s get out of here.”“I’m not going anywhere.” Keith snapped, and then sighed softly. “I have to do this.”-Or, most of season 2 episode 8 rewritten to fit a universe where the Paladins are dragons from Flight Rising.





	Indigo and Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for a little while. I wasn't sure if I should publish it or if anyone might be interested in it, but hey- maybe some people will?
> 
> I'm going to put the images that a friend of mine and I created for the dragons in another story so you guys can see those- if people end up actually liking this, I'll make more? I have designs for all of the dragons so far so that's something?
> 
> I did Keith's dad, Kolivan, and all the designs of the dragons nOt in the main five paladins. They handled those beebs- so Shiro and Keith's designs are theirs.

They emerged into a grand hallway, colored purple, silver and black, with a familiar - albeit holographic and more purple than it was on the blade - sigil glowing above them. Keith allowed himself to peer at the routine rows of Marmorites before beginning forward, his head held high even among dragons much larger than he. At first they’d worried that Shiro wouldn’t be able to fit inside, but with how big some Galra got… Yeah, Shiro seemed to be able to navigate fine.

 

17 - Keith counted - Blades of Marmora waited for them, all done up in Blade armor with their masks to obscure their faces. Keith resisted the urge to curl his lip, keeping his gaze straight ahead and on the largest Blade ahead, the one that looked straight at them. His size rivalled Takashi’s, his armor had subtle variation, and with the way the others were arranged around him, he assumed he was the leader. He had to be. Shiro and Keith began their trek forward. Keith kept his head held high, ignoring all the gazes on him.

 

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.”

 

“My name is Shiro, and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron.” Keith kept his gaze squarely on Kolivan as Takashi spoke, curling his tail in a little closer to himself. He wouldn’t buckle under the weight of all these masked eyes. He wasn’t afraid of them.

 

“I know who you are.” Kolivan told them, lowering his head a little to peer at Keith. He could eat the smaller Paladin in a single bite- and yet Keith met his masked gaze evenly, narrowing his eyes the tiniest bit.

 

“Then you know we were sent by one of your own.” Shiro spoke up, sounding slightly hesitant.

 

Kolivan leaned back, lifting his head so that it was higher than even Shiro’s. “Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. _That’s_ what got him killed.”

 

Keith resisted the urge to growl, but Shiro spoke up before he could snap something that the entirety of Voltron might regret. “He gave his _life_ to save us! What he did brought us here today, and we are ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?” The much larger drake sounded like he was getting angry, and even though Keith knew very well how strong Shiro was, he wasn’t sure this was a fight they could win.

 

Kolivan left them in tense silence for a moment. “You were told to come unarmed.”

 

That was it. Keith raised his voice so that he could be heard in the massive room full of dragons that could crush him if they stepped in the wrong place, “You also told us to identify ourselves.” His tail lashed angrily, sharp teeth flashing a pale purple when the purple lights caught on them. “The lions are about as close as we come to an ID.”

 

“If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be happy to have the Red Lion on your side.” Shiro was quick to return to the role of the peacekeeper, smoothing things over where Keith had brashly spoken.

 

“I imagine we would. However, I wasn’t referring to your beast.” Kolivan must have given some imaginary signal, because one of the smaller dragons - still much larger than Keith was - surged forward and slammed him down with a paw, causing Keith to grunt and then snarl as he struggled, everything but his head trapped and splayed out underneath a massive, heavy paw that could crush him if the Blade put too much weight on him.

 

“Keith!” Shiro called out, beginning to hurry toward him, but another dragon blocked the way. Keith struggled more as a claw carefully slipped under the armor he’d used to conceal his knife and pulled it out.

 

“He has one of our blades!” Kolivan’s lip curled into a snarl, leaning down so that Keith could feel the heat of his breath and the rumble of his growl vibrated through Keith’s body. He suddenly felt small, so, so small. “Who did you steal this from?”

 

Despite the heavy weight on him, Keith scrabbled to reclaim his blade. He needed that. “I didn’t!” He snapped, as if there wasn’t a dragon large enough to snap his bones, squish him completely, in perfect position to do so. “I’ve had it all my life!”

 

“Lies!” The guard holding him down increased the pressure a tiny bit, but it was more painful than asphyxiating, so he figured he was probably not dead yet.

 

Kolivan turned to Shiro, eyes narrowed. “Can you corroborate your friend’s statement?” He questioned, tail curling closer to his body. Keith went still under the unyielding paw, figuring that was better if he wanted to breathe. “Does this blade truly belong to him?” Kolivan gestured at the glinting metal on the ground, the sigil glowing brighter than the holographic one above them.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Shiro admitted honestly, and Keith’s heart sank.

 

“Shiro, you know me. I promise you I’m telling the truth. I’ve had this knife as long as I can remember.” Keith spoke, but a sudden increase of pressure had him pressed flat to the ground again with a tiny little gasp-grunt.

 

The guard holding him down snapped again, “We can’t trust them.”

 

“I’m telling the truth! I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means.”  
  
Keith managed to get one of his forepaws free and used it to prop himself up as best he could, gazing up, up, up at Kolivan. “Our organization is built on _secrecy_ and _trust_ . You two should leave. _Now_.”

 

The Blade pinning him flat finally moved off and Keith hauled himself to his feet quickly to stand beside Shiro, ignoring the aching of his spine. Takashi lowered his head so that Keith was cast entirely in his shadow, protected. “We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we’re not welcome. Come on, Keith, we’re leaving.” He nudged him with his snout and then turned to go.

 

Keith hesitated, though. He’d never felt smaller but he stared Kolivan in the face, paws splayed slightly, and bared his fangs. “Not without some answers. Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how.”

 

Kolivan didn’t answer him and that only made Keith more angry. “Your friend is right. It is time for you to go.”

 

Keith took an angry step forward and flared his wings. “*Where did it come from?” He let his wings fold a little, but kept his gaze squarely on Kolivan. “I have to know.”

 

The way Kolivan looked at him told him this was a _bad_ idea, but Keith could care less. “You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”

 

“How? I’ll do it!” Keith agreed immediately, taking several quick steps forward. He didn’t turn back to look at Shiro. He didn’t want to see his face.

 

“The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the Blade, and its’ secrets will be revealed.”

 

“Survive?” Shiro stepped in again, leaning forward to gently butt his muzzle up against one of Keith’s wings. “Keith, this is crazy. If they’re not going to help us, let’s get out of here.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Keith snapped, and then sighed softly. “I have to do this.”

 

“Antok. Give the boy the blade.” Kolivan commanded. Keith found the massive drake that had pinned him flat handing over his knife.

 

“We will meet again.”

 

He took it back quickly, tail whipping behind him like an angry cat’s. “Can’t wait.”

 

Kolivan spoke up again and Keith gripped his blade tightly in his mouth. “These trials result in one of two things. Knowledge or death.” _Fun_.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Keith knew, he’d been hurried into some special Blade of Marmora training armor or something. The glowing lines on it were different than those of the other Blades- maybe this was just initiation armor or something? He was faced with an empty room, taking hesitant steps in.

 

A panel snapped open and a dragon much, much larger than Keith emerged, clad in full Blade armor. He snarled and squared up for a fight, keeping his balance low so he would be harder to knock to the ground. He fought hard, but the Blade was massive _and_ fast… He had small scrapes on his body and, in a moment of distraction, the Blade swung and sliced open his right shoulder. Keith couldn’t hold back a cry of agony, gritting his teeth hard as the Blade shoved him and then held their knife to his throat. If they moved, he was dead. Maybe he was dead already.

 

“Surrender and the pain will cease.” The Blade growled.

 

“I’ll never quit.” Keith spat, his tail lashing angrily. To his surprise, the Blade retreated, sheathing their sword at their side. Keith tumbled to land on all fours, which was very awkward when he was supposed to be a bipedal dragon.

 

“Then the pain continues.” The Blade took a few more steps back, turning his gaze to a door that slid open as Keith hauled himself back up and picked up his knife. “You are not meant to go through that door.”

 

 _Then why did you show me?_ Keith thought bitterly, trudging in that direction. He didn’t look over his shoulder and then bolted into a run, lowering his head and flattening his wings to his sides so he could hurry forward faster than most dragons his size were capable of.

 

In the next room, Keith slid to a stop, the two disproportionately massive claws on his feet screeching slightly as he did. His tail lashed behind him, eyes narrowed and angry. He was going to fight even if he bled to death doing it.

 

Three panels slid open.

 

* * *

 

Keith lost every fight. He couldn’t count how many times the words ‘You are not meant to go through that door.’

 

One Blade. Three. Five. Seven. Haha… they only seemed to send out odd numbers against him. Maybe Kolivan was a perfectionist and wanted there to be only an odd number of dragons beating the shit out of him. Keith rumbled in thought, stumbling drunkenly before digging his claws in and baring his fangs. He wasn’t scared of them.

 

Keith was shaking, visibly so, wings dragging from exhaustion. His body was covered in scrapes and the Blade of Marmora suit he’d been given was ripped and torn and, especially on his shoulder, stained with blood as red as Keith’s scales. He was panting, knife gripped tightly in his teeth. _He wasn’t scared_. He’d taken this on himself, he wasn’t just going to tap out. He wasn’t sure tapping out was an option anyway… hah, fun.

 

Seven Blades stepped forward. Keith’s eyes caught on the panel still sliding closed and in a moment of impulse, he flung it. The knife wedged itself perfectly to leave a place for the small dragon to slip through… now all he had to do was get to it.

 

He fought them unarmed. He regretted it.

 

He was going to bruise terribly, he knew this. A Blade batted him hard with a massive paw, but he smirked instead of crying out. He’d been batted right at the panel, scrambling to his feet and hopping down with just enough time to grab his knife before the panel closed. He landed unsteadily, the knife clutched in a death grip in one of his clawed hands. A door in front of him opened and Keith moved forward, shaking violently and heaving for breath. His vision blurred and the raptor-like drake stumbled, shaking his head a little to clear it. The feathers of his crest rattled against his horns. “Guess I wasn’t supposed to go through that door.” He mumbled.

 

He slowed, stumbling. His vision blurred and then doubled, then was flecked with black- Keith let out a groan and then fell sideways, onto his uninjured shoulder. He blinked once, twice, and then his eyes flickered shut.

 

A shadow fell over the small drake, something massive. A comforting smell filled his nostrils. He cracked open his eyes and was greeted with the warm smile of Shiro, who gently nuzzled the injured drake. “Hey, man. You did it.”

 

Keith cracked the hint of a smile, weak and full of exhaustion. He grimaced at a sharp pain in his arm, “Shiro?”

 

Shiro hauled him to his feet - using his injured arm, he must not have noticed or something - and purred. “Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don’t have to keep this up.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked him, voice rough. He stepped forward to brush a clawed hand gently against one of Shiro’s long, trailing whiskers.

 

Shiro smiled. He was big enough to swallow Keith whole easily, but he wasn’t unsettled by the sight of pearly whites. He trusted Shiro. “Just give them the knife and let’s get out of here.”

 

Keith’s face fell. “I can’t give it to them, Shiro.”

 

Shiro stepped back from Keith, his bright expression turning darker. Keith didn’t cower, but his wings drooped further. The clawed hand that gripped the knife gripped it tighter. “What _is_ it with you and that _thing_?”

 

“It’s the only connection I have to my past. It’s my chance to learn who I really am.” Keith reminded, lowering his head. Purple eyes glimmered sadly.

 

“You know exactly who you are. A _Paladin_ of _Voltron_.” Shiro’s tone had turned snappish and Keith withered under his wrath.

 

His heart cracked like his voice when he next spoke, “Shiro, you’re like a brother to me… but I have to do this.”

 

“No, you don’t!” Keith would be more terrified of the massive Imperial dragon shouting at him had he not known Shiro since he was _young_. He’d seen him tripping over himself to impress a dragon quarter his size, seem him trip and go flying - literally in one case, that had been funny - seen… everything. “So just give them the knife.”

 

“I can’t do that.” Keith’s voice was quiet, rough, but decided.

 

“Just give them the knife, Keith!” Shiro stomped a massive foot and the ground underneath him rattled. Keith’s legs wobbled but didn’t give out on him again. “You’re only thinking of yourself, as usual!”

 

That… there were no words to describe how that felt. A blade through his chest, an arrow through his heart. Keith’s eyes shot wide, head snapping up to look at Shiro… he averted his eyes with a sad rumble, voice cracking again, breaking again. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t pick between his brother and his past. “I’ve made my choice.” He murmured eventually. _I’m sorry, Shiro._

 

Shiro growled and turned to leave, massive claws clicking on the floor as he walked away- away, away, away from Keith. Leaving him like everyone else he’d ever loved. “Then you’ve chosen to be alone.”

 

Keith peered down at the Blade in his hands, then at the starry back of the drake he’d come to see as a brother. “Shiro! Wait!” He attempted to hurry after him, but Shiro continued forward. Keith’s legs wobbled but he continued on, digging in his claws- until he was engulfed in a white light, squeezing his eyes closed and shielding his head with his wings.

 

When the light was gone and Keith blinked his eyes back open, he was on Earth. Back in… his shack? A sudden crash rang out and he frowned, turning toward the door-

 

“Keith.” A familiar voice, one he hadn’t heard in ages, called out to him. Keith whirled with a gasp, eyes widening at the sight of the Pearlcatcher he hadn’t seen in years.

 

“Dad?”

 

“You’re home, son.” Akira opened his wings and gestured at the home around them, smiling toothily. The windows were covered, but.. Yeah. This was the shack Keith had been living in for the past year. Another loud crash rang out and Keith startled, turning toward the windows as if he could stare through the cloth.

 

He turned his attention back to his father, who somehow looked calm. “What’s going on outside?”

 

Akira waved that off with one wing and a friendly smile, gesturing his son closer. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don’t you wanna catch up?”

 

“Of course I do.” Keith frowned a little, but he took several steps toward his father, worn floorboards creaking underpaw.

 

Akira sighed softly. “Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you.”

 

There was a third loud crash that cut off anything Keith was going to say, and his head swung around rapidly. “What is that?”

 

“Everything’s fine.” Akira assured. Keith shook his head and went to the window, pulling the cloth down. He couldn’t resist letting out a loud gasp- a Galran warship. He could hear the screams now, and see Red waiting for him at the top of a nearby cliff. He could fly there and be there fast, save them-

 

“Dad, I-I’m sorry, I gotta go. There’s people that need me out there.” Keith hurt everywhere but if he could save them.. He could save his father, too. He could save all of them and he and his father could be a family again.

 

In one of Akira’s talons was clasped the knife Keith had been fighting to keep. “Don’t you want to know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me.” He coerced, cocking his head to one side.

 

Keith blinked in surprise, turning his full attention to his father for a moment. “Mom?” His voice was very quiet.

 

Another crash, louder screams. The ship was getting closer and Keith’s heart thudded louder in his chest. Lines of sentries were visible in the distance. Akira held the knife out, an odd smirk sliding onto his muzzle. “She’ll be here soon.”

 

“You’ve gotta tell me, Dad. I have to know.” Keith was pleading now. He never did that. “Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?” He took a few rapid steps forward, holding his hands out beseechingly toward his father.

 

Akira peered down at the blade in his hand. “Your mother is almost here.” He assured, turning his silvery gaze back to his son. “She’ll tell you everything.”

 

A loud explosion rang outside, light shining brightly through the windows. Keith shielded his eyes with a wing and then turned to go, claws shuffling quietly on the old floors. “I can’t wait around anymore. I have to go.” He gripped the door with one hand-

 

“If you go out that door, you’ll never find out who you are.” Akira warned, eyes narrowing.

 

Keith froze, hand still resting on the doorknob. Another explosion rang out and Keith squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears. He opened them and looked over his shoulder, trying to commit Akira’s features to memory so he would never forget his father. “Goodbye, Dad.” He choked out. The small red drake opened the door and then bolted out.

 

* * *

 

Keith cracked open his eyes with a groan. He was laid out on his side, one clawed hand in a death grip on the hilt of his knife. The ground shook underneath him and he couldn’t tell if that was something actually happening or Shiro’s steps, because the massive black drake was at his side in a moment and scooping the so much smaller Keith up into his prosthetic paw, cradling him tenderly. “Keith, are you okay?”

 

“Stop what you’re doing!” Kolivan barked, standing before Shiro and peering at Keith.

 

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” The small drake asked blearily, heaving himself to his feet. He fell and landed on his side, shifting into a more comfortable lying position while he was safe in Shiro’s paw.

 

“Call off your beast!” Kolivan demanded.

 

Shiro bared his fangs. “Move out of the way! We’re leaving!”

 

Kolivan bared his right back. “You’re not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!”

 

Keith sounded more alert, but he was still more confused than he’d like. “What does that mean?”

 

Antok, the Blade from before - the one that had slammed Keith to the ground and held him mercilessly - pulled out his own sword and charged. Shiro swiftly set Keith on the ground, where he managed to stand on his own, activated his prosthetic arm, and then bolted forward to meet Antok. They clashed and Shiro grunted.

 

Keith hesitated a moment, peering at his weapon- “Wait! Just take the knife!” He held it out, hilt-first.

 

Shiro’s arm deactivated and Antok lowered his sword, both of them turning to Keith.

 

“It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon… and if that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it.” Keith shook his head, feeling dizzy. The insignia on the blade glowed, “Huh?” The glowing got brighter and brighter until it lit in a blinding flash- and the knife wasn’t a knife anymore, it was a sword.

 

Antok gasped. “You’ve awoken the Blade!”

 

Kolivan blinked at Keith. “The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.”

 

_No._

 

 


End file.
